Johoto Journey
by LINK 2000
Summary: I know. ANOTHER new trainer fic. Try to read it anyway, because I really love reviews and comments, and I really tried on this one. I've uploaded this fic before, but it was messed up, so now its been modified with chaptering. Thanx a lot.
1. Default Chapter

Hi there

Hi there! I'm Link 2000. Although I have had a long break from them, this is my 9th fanfiction. This one is all about a trainer who begins his training career in New Bark Town in Johoto. It is based on the Pokemon Gold/Silver games, which have just been released in England (where I come from). They inspired me to write this fic. Anyway please read and review. I really love comments. Thanks a lot.

Continuation policy: Ever since I started writing fanfics, I have kept to my user-friendly policy. At the end of this fic. Review it, giving me some ideas as to what I should put in my next chapter, so what you see may be more like what you want. As there are lots of Pokemon battles in these fics, I have decided to have unique trainers. One way of this is including other fanfiction authors and reviewers and using them and there favourite Pokemon (maybe from the games) as trainers. These ideas have worked well in the past. If you want to be included or tell me what should happen next, simply include all of this information in your review. Well, that's about it… Enjoy!

JOHOTOJOURNEY Part 1

Link glanced down at his wristwatch – 10:58 PM. He yawned. Tomorrow he was going to begin his Pokemon journey, like so many others before him. He got up and walked over to his window at the building across. A few lights were still on. It was Professor Elm's research lab. He knew that the Professor sometimes got so involved in his work that he forgot to eat or even sleep sometimes. However, he was one of the world's leading Pokemon researchers, and it was thanks to him that Link was going to become a Pokemon trainer. He grinned. Prof. Elm was a nice guy. He walked back over, sat on his bed and switched on the T.V.

Pokemon. Nothing else was ever on. This channel was showing a Pokemon battle. A Pidgeot was swirling round a Kingler. Link squinted, leaned forward and studied it. He saw the way that the bird Pokemon swiftly circled the crab. It's speed might be a useful asset, he thought. Then he studied the Kingler. Noticing that its eyes never left the circling Pidgeot. He saw its massive pincers flex. Its strength is its main power, he guessed. He turned his T.V. off. Enough studying for today, he thought. And with that, he drifted off into a deep sleep.

_Beep Beep Beep! Beep Beep Beep!_

Link groaned. One of his eyelids half opened. All he could see was a blur. Light from his window blinded him. He shut his eyelids, then he rubbed his eyes, and opened them again.

_Beep Beep Beep! Beep Beep Beep!_

"OK, OK, I'm getting up." Said Link, slowly rising out of bed. Not entirely sure why he has talking to his alarm clock. He started fumbling for the 'off' switch with his hand. He found it, then hit it hard. The beeping abruptly stopped. Suddenly, he remembered. Today he began his Pokemon journey. He quickly got dressed, got packed with his supplies, a good deal of money, turned his cap backwards, grinned at himself in the mirror, and ran downstairs. He ran out of his house, slamming and locking the door behind him. 'Won't be seeing you for a while!' He thought, looking at the house, with that, the thirteen year old turned and ran to Professor Elm's Pokemon Research Lab.

Link pressed the buzzer, tapping his feet with excitement and impatience. The door opened, Link looked up at Frank, Prof. Elm's Aide.

"Hi there Link." Smiled Frank. "Mr. Elm's waiting for you, come on in.

Link walked down the corridors of the Elm lab. On each of his sides, scientists were examining Pokemon and typing data in on computers. They got to the door which read – "Professor Elm – Proprietor." Jake handed him a card, mumbled, good luck, and hurried off.

Link inserted the card in a slot next to the door. The made a large 'clunck'. And swung open. Link silently walked up to a man who was almost totally hidden behind a pile of notes.

"Professor?" Said Link, timidly.

Elm jumped, then peered round the mountain of paper. Then he smiled.

"Link! Great to see you! I think I know what you're here for."

"Um… yes Professor." Said Link. "My Pokemon."

"Well then, come this way, come this way!" Elm grinned, opened a door and held it open for Link. The walked in.

Inside the small room. Link looked a three Pokeballs which were placed inside a glass sphere. Elm opened it and took the three Pokeballs out. He held them towards Link.

"Water, grass, or fire?"

Link gulped, he had never thought about the decision that he had to make here. He stared nervously down at the Pokeballs. He reached down for one. He stopped. Sweat glistened on his palm off the light in the dark room. Then he determinaly reached down and took one.

"I choose Grass." He pressed the button on the Pokeball. A red light burst out, taking the shape of his Pokemon. Link smiled. He felt sure that he had made the right choice. His Pokemon spoke.

"Chickorrr…ita! (Hi. Who are you?)"

"Wow!" Smiled Link. "It's so cute! Hi there Chickorita, I'm Link."

"Chick Chick Rita! (Nice to know you! You're my trainer right?)

"I wish I knew what he was saying." Smiled Link. OK Chickorita, Return!" He called back his new friend. He looked at the Pokeball and smiled. Together, they would triumph over all other trainers… He hoped.

Prof. Elm nodded as he watched Link and his Pokemon. He could tell that they would be a fantastic team. He took some items out of his pocket and handed them to Link.

"Here Link. Your Pokedex and Pokeballs. I know that you will succeed in you Pokemon quest. Good luck. And thank you.

One hour later, Link left new bark town. He glanced down at his newly acquired PokeGear. The map on it seemed to say that CherryGrove City was his next stop. He looked out at the long fields of long grass of Johoto. Inside them lurked the Pokemon that would hopefully help bring him success. He took a deep breath, and strode out of New Bark Town.

End of part 1


	2. Johoto Jorney

Hi there

Hi there! I'm Link 2000. Although I have had a long break from them, this is my 10th fanfiction. This series (the second instalment now) is one is all about a trainer who begins his training career in New Bark Town in Johoto. It is based on the Pokemon Gold/Silver games, which have just been released in England (where I come from). They inspired me to write this fic. Anyway please read and review. I really love comments. Thanks a lot.

Continuation policy: Ever since I started writing fanfics, I have kept to my user-friendly policy. At the end of this fic. Review it, giving me some ideas as to what I should put in my next chapter, so what you see may be more like what you want. As there are lots of Pokemon battles in these fics, I have decided to have unique trainers. One way of this is including other fanfiction authors and reviewers and using them and there favourite Pokemon (maybe from the games) as trainers. These ideas have worked well in the past. If you want to be included or tell me what should happen next, simply include all of this information in your review. Well, that's about it… Enjoy!

Dedication: This fic is dedicated to a guy who I sort of know in reality who gave me the will to continue fanfics. Thanks Ellis!

JOHOTO JOURNEY Part 2

Story so far: Link, a thirteen year old boy, has just left his home area of New Bark Town to be a Pokemon trainer, he chose a Chickorita as his Pokemon from Professor Elm, the town's leading Pokemon expert. With his new friend, he embarks from his Town. Along to the route to Cherrygrove City…

Link walked through the long grass. It was densely packed together and Link had absolutely no idea of what lived in this grass. He had been walking for an hour or so, his feet felt tired. He groaned. Being a Pokemon trainer didn't seem so easy. Ahead of him, he saw a large rock. He gasped and ran up to it. He thought that it would be good if he rested there for a while.

Sweating. Link sat on the boulder, staring up at the sky. After two hours of walking, he hadn't encountered any Pokemon yet, so he scanned the sky for any Pidgeys or Spearows. He was so exhausted that he didn't realise that he couldn't catch a Pokemon that was one hundred feet higher up than him. He sighed and took a sandwich from his backpack. He was about to eat it when he heard something. Some sort of snuffling sound. The small rock that he was sitting on that was stuck inside the boulder started jiggling. Thinking that the rock was just loose, Link got back to his sandwich. But once again, he heard snuffling, suddenly, the rock underneath him shot upwards and grabbed his sandwich. Link almost fainted from the shock. A rock taking his food? Then he caught hold of his senses and looked at the thief. It was a strange looking rock, Link had to admit, he never knew that rocks had arms, or that they floated, also, this one had a _face_.

Link stared blackly at the rock. Wondering what it was, and why it was eating his lunch. He stared at it for a whole minute (he was pretty stupid), before it dawned upon him to use his brand new Pokedex. He took it out, flicked it open and pressed a button. He suddenly heard a mechanical voice speaking…

Geodude. The rock Pokemon. The Pokemon is entirely composed of rock. It may have a warlike attitude so must be approached with extreme caution.

_ _

"Extreme caution huh?" Said Link, he imagined his enemies faces when they battled a Pokemon with extreme caution. He grinned and shut his Pokedex. He knew what had to be done. He was going to catch the Geodude. He reached behind his back and took out his one filled Pokeball. Pressing the button to ready it, he threw it with a cry of "Chickorita. GO!" His Pokemon burst out. Raring for its first battle.

"Chickorita, use tackle!"

"Chickooooorita! (OK Link)" The Grass Pokemon lunged at the Geodude. The rock was obviously very young and inexperienced, as it made no move to dodge. Nevertheless, Chickorita's tackle seemed to hurt itself more than the Geodude. But Link's Pokemon only knew tackle and growl.

"Duuude!" Shouted the enemy Pokemon, lunging at Chickorita, knocking him flat with his own tackle attack.

"Try to hang on Chickorita!" Link pleaded, "Try growl!"

"CHICKOOOOORIITAAA!" Chickorita roared, it made a sound that made Link himself flinch. He looked and saw the Geodude clutching its head with its eyes tight shut. It was shaking as if trying to get something out of itself. Link knew that it was the sound wave. He looked at his Chickorita with pride. Then his look got serious. He knew what to go. He reached behind himself and took out a Pokeball, readied then got ready to throw.

"GO POKEBALL!" He shouted. He threw the spinning ball at the Geodude. It struck it and the Geodude was thrown into it. The ball struck to rock and bounced down onto the soft soil. Link looked at the ball. One shake, two shakes, three shakes. After what seemed like an eternity, the ball finally stopped shaking and lay still, the red light off. He had caught Geodude.

Not exactly realising what had happened in those last five minutes. Link jumped off the rock, and picked up the Pokeball. He stared at the ball for a little while. Then, a grin broke out onto his face, he jumped onto the boulder, looked up at the sky, and hollered;

"YEAH! I CAUGHT GEODUDE!" He then looked over at his tired Chickorita – Tired after losing its voice after its growl attack, and after having its head knocked badly by its own attack. "Hey Chickorita, are you OK?"

"Chickorita Chick… Chick Rita! (What? Oh yeah fine… YOU GO AND SCREAM LOUDLY AND BASH YOUR HEAD AGAINST A ROCK!)"

"I wish I could understand you, said Link, but, I can't. Return Chickorita!" With that, he called his victories Pokemon back. Just as he was putting in his belt next to Geodude, his Pokedex started talking and flashing…

Chickorita has learnt a new attack – Razor Leaf. This attack showers the enemy with razor-sharp leafs. A special grass-type move.

_ _

Grass type? Link thought to himself. Oh yeah, Chickorita's a grass type. Interesting. He climbed back on the rock, and quickly dialled a number on his PokeGear.

_"Ring Ring! Click! Hello?"_

__"Hi there Professor Elm! It's me, Link!"

_"Ah! Good day Link! Any news?"_

"There sure is Professor! I caught a Geodude!"

_"What? In an open field? Really?"_

"Yes! It was wedged in a crack in a rock." 

_"Well, that is important I must say!"_ Link heard keys being typed in on a computer. _"That's going on record! Thanks a lot for your help Link. G'bye! Click! Dooooor!"_

Link turned off his Pokegear. Only two and a half hours into his journey, and he had helped Prof. Elm in his discoveries. He smiled to himself. He stood up and looked at the horizon. He was a bit shocked when he saw Cherrygrove City begin just about a mile away from him, and he hadn't noticed it before. He had to admit to himself. He was pretty stupid.

End of part 2


	3. Johoto Jorney

Hi there

Hi there! I'm Link 2000. Although I have had a long break from them, this is my 11th fanfiction. This series (the third instalment now) is one is all about a trainer who begins his training career in New Bark Town in Johoto. It is based on the Pokemon Gold/Silver games, which have just been released in England (where I come from). They inspired me to write this fic. Anyway please read and review. I really love comments. Thanks a lot.

Continuation policy: Ever since I started writing fanfics, I have kept to my user-friendly policy. At the end of this fic. Review it, giving me some ideas as to what I should put in my next chapter, so what you see may be more like what you want. As there are lots of Pokemon battles in these fics, I have decided to have unique trainers. One way of this is including other fanfiction authors and reviewers and using them and there favourite Pokemon (maybe from the games) as trainers. These ideas have worked well in the past. If you want to be included or tell me what should happen next, simply include all of this information in your review. Well, that's about it… Enjoy!

Dedication: This fic is dedicated to my best friend Steve, always a great guy.

JOHOTOJOURNEY Part 3

Story so far: Link, a thirteen year old boy, has just left his home area of New Bark Town to be a Pokemon trainer, he chose a Chickorita as his Pokemon from Professor Elm, the town's leading Pokemon expert. Along the road to the Nearby CherryGrove City, Link encountered a Geodude, using Chickorita with skill (and maybe a bit of luck) Link managed to catch the Geodude, however, it was weak and inexperienced As soon as Link caught it, he realised that CherryGrove City was about a mile away, so, with high spirits, he set off.

"Wow." Link murmured to himself, as he walked through the streets of CherryGrove City. It was massive, some of the skyscrapers reached above the clouds, everywhere he looked, people bustled around in their everyday jobs. Link suddenly found himself lost, his virtual map that was built into his Pokegear only showed the location of the city in Johoto, not a map of the city itself. He did however, know that every big city had one place for a trainer to go. So he asked a guy the directions for it. He felt pleased at his intelligent question, people said that he was stupid, but they were obviously wrong.

"Um… excuse me, but could you tell me where the Pokemon centre is?"

The person he asked, a man of about twenty, looked down on Link like he was some sort of bio-engineered creature born without a brain. He opened his mouth as if to say something, shook his head, gave Link a look of disbelief and walked off. Link was puzzled by this, it was a perfectly normal question. He watched the young man walk away into a building. It was a big building, Link had to admit, a building with a giant 3D model of two Pokeballs and a large 'P' On it. Strange building, Link thought, he walked up to another person, somebody who was leaning against a large sign on the building that read 'CherryGrove City Pokemon Centre'. Link walked up to him, passing a big flashing light that read 'Pokemon centre entrance'.

"Excuse me, but do you know where the Pokemon Centre is?"

The man already seemed like he had hada bad day and was in a bad mood. He got up, walked up to Link, jerked his head round to face the building so much that it almost broke his neck, and shouted…

"THERE!" And with that, he stomped off.

"Thanks." Said Link weakly. He smiled. "And some people say I'm stupid and never notice things." He said, with a grin on his face, walking inside.

The thing was, Link wasn't a very forward-thinking person. The Pokemon centre was really crowded, and, as he got inside, he wasn't entirely sure what to do, he knew that there was no Gym at CherryGrove City, but he didn't think that it was very good to just move on to the next place without doing something worthwhile. He decided to think it over when his Pokemon were being rested.

He walked up to the hollow circular table, where a gang of about 20 nurse Joys rushed around getting jobs done. He went up to one, giving her his two Pokeballs.

"Thank you sir." The nurse Joy smiled, "I need to know your name so we can inform you when the healing process has finished."

"Umm… Link."

"Thank you Link, they will be ready within one hour. Please make yourself comfortable. We'll page you when we're done.

"Thanks…" Said Link, he looked upwards, the support beam that the table was made around had TV's hanging from the top, showing various Pokemon programs. Link looked around at the hundreds of Pokemon trainers around him, 'there must be somebody here who can help me', he thought. He didn't see any point in standing around, so he sat down on one of the centres couches, bought a can of the popular soft drink – 'PokePop', from a vending machine, and relaxed himself.

As he sipped his drink, he looked around, looking for anyone he knew. Not surprisingly, he couldn't see anybody he knew, so he sat back down. The couches were double-sided, so there were Pokemon trainers also sitting behind him, Link leaned back casually, eavesdropping on their conversation.

_"OK, well, where to now?"_

_"Pika (dunno)"_

_"Well, Violet City's quite close by."_

_"Does it have a Gym?"_

_"Yeah. But you have no idea of what the Leaders are like."_

_"Whatever they're like, I can take them."_

_"I doubt that Ash, with all these new Pokemon… It'll be hard."_

_"Ah c'mon Misty, me and Pikachu can take ANYONE. Right?"_

_"Pika (yeah)!"_

_"Well, we'd better be going anyway."_

_"Right Brock! Let's go kick out that Gym Leader!"_

_ _

The three people behind Link got up. Link sat forward quickly. One of the trio, a small kid with a cap and a Pikachu on his shoulder, stopped and gave him a strange look, then he walked off. Link frowned. Why did he have this effect on everyone?

_Would Link please come to reception. His Pokemon are ready."_

_ _

Hearing this, Link got up, crushed his empty can of PokePop, threw it in the bin, and collected his Pokemon.

"Thank you," Said the nurse Joy, "Are you, by any chance, a beginner to Pokemon training?"

Link turned red, "Yeah… I guess."

"Well, there's another rookie here who needs an opponent, would you like to face him?"

"In a Pokemon battle?"

"No." Said a voice behind him, "In a Charmander juggling competition."

Link turned around, seeing a trainer about his age.

"Sorry, I don't have any Charmanders."

"No no no!" Said the trainer, laughing, "I said that sarcastically, OF COURSE I want a Pokemon battle. Jeez, your stupid."

"I'm not!" Said Link hotly, "I found this place in an intelligent way. I accept your challenge Mr… Umm…"

"Lundeen. Mike Lundeen." The trainer said.

Nice to meet you Mike." Said Link, "I'm Link. Uhh… Where do we battle?"

"Through there." Said the Nurse Joy, pointing to a large automatic door.

"OK!" Said Link, let's go! Together, they walked off. After saying 'bye to the Nurse Joy.

"So Link," Said Jay, "First time battling?"

"Yeah, first trainer battle, I've already beaten an untrained Pokemon. You?"

"Same here. What battle d'ya want?"

"Two against two works for me."

"OK." The two trainers walked through the door. A man walked up to them, asking them for their names, they both flashed their PokeDexes as a sign of identification, and walked through the door. Link gasped.

They had both stepped into a small stadium, above them, spectators gazed down. An electronic scoreboard hung down, the man had obviously programmed their names into the scoreboard as it read…

_Lundeen 2/2_

_Link 2/2_

_ _

Link was amazed, this place even had a commentator, he didn't know what was so special about him. It was only his first real Pokemon battle and already he was getting a reception like THIS? He didn't want to let the spectators down.

"Today, we welcome MIKE LUNDEEN and LINK! Two up and coming trainers. So, without further ado, let the champions of tomorrow begin their super-hot match!" The commentator made Link feel even worse, and even better at the same time. He ran up at his side of the pitch, climbed onto a small podium, unclipped a Pokeball from his belt, and readied it. The commentator spoke again.

"Ready all?……….. TRAINERS GO!"

"Chickorita… GO!" Link shouted, throwing his pokeball.

"Mankey, I CHOOSE YOU!" Mike threw his Pokeball. The two Pokemon burst out of their Pokeballs.

"OK Chickorita, we've got to take our best chance to win this… TACKLE IT!"

"Chickorrrr (Raaaargh)!" Chickorita lunged at the Pig Monkey, Mike had obviously recently caught the Pokemon, and never used it, as he hesitated. His mankey looked at him in a puzzled way. And, as Jay was checking his Pokedex, seeming to be choosing between two moves, Chickorita's tackle hit home. And Mike had to dodge the now flying mankey that he had never really worked out how to use. The mankey hit the wall, and slid down, slowly. Link gazed at his Chickorita, he never knew that it could do that much damage. He had only used it once before. He looked up at Mike. Mike looked surprisingly calm, tossing his last Pokeball up and down casually. He then threw it.

"Cyndaquil… GO!" Out came the hedgehog-like fire Pokemon. It tensed itself, and large flames shot out of it's back. Link smiled, even if Chickorita couldn't take this thing, Geodude would, then he thought back to when the untrained mankey was so easily defeated, just as he was panicking, he thought back further to when Chickorita couldn't manage to even scratch the rock, and his Geodude was strong (see part 2). He clenched his fist. He hoped it wouldn't even come to Geodude. His Chickorita may have the disadvantage, but it was tough.

"Okay, Chickorita, try your razor leaf attack!"

"RITA (OK!)!" Immediately, leaves seemed to flake off the ones on it's head flying into a tornado of blades flying towards the fire Pokemon.

"Cyndaquil! Use ember on those leaves!" Mike shouted.

"QUIL!" Shouted Cyndaquil, it's back flaring up even more into a storm itself, shooting at the flurry. The leaves disintegrated under the heat. 'Damn' Link thought. Just as he was contemplating his next move, Mike issued another command.

"Ember again!" Once again, the Pokemon's back shot up, cloaking Link's Pokemon in a blanket of flames. When the flames subsided, Link looked at Chickorita, it blinked once, then toppled over, at stiff as a board.

"Chickorita, RETURN!" Link shouted, calling back the leaf Pokemon.

"We have a match on our hands folks!" The commentator cried, "Link is down to his last Pokemon!"

"Okay Geodude, LET'S GO!" Link hurled his new Pokemon.

"DUDE (ROAR)!" Shouted Geodude.

"Okay Geodude, TACKLE IT!"

"GEODUDE (OKAY!)" Geodude flew, arms flailing, into Cyndaquil. The fire Pokemon flew back, the flames on it dimmed a bit.

"Don't give up, Cyndaquil!" Shouted Mike, "Use leer!" The Cyndaquil's eyes glew brightly. Geodude stopped, it's eyes locked on the Fire Pokemon. Link sighed, Geodude was making a habit of suffering to this underhand non-physical attacks.

"Geodude! It's looking at you! So what? Close your eyes and thump it into the ground!"

"Good job Cyndaquil." Said Mike, "Finish it off with tackle."

"Cyndaaaa!" The Pokemon, it's eyes still glowing, ran forward and smashed the Pokemon with it's entire body, the Geodude, too preoccupied to defend itself, fell to the ground, it's eyes still not leaving the Cyndaquil's.

"No… I… Lost…" Said Link, he felt bad. But, he also felt good. He had only been a Pokemon trainer for about five hours, but already he had fought in a battle in a mini-stadium. And it was really close. He felt that he had learned from his encounter. He smiled. He seemed almost happy that he lost.

"Well done Mike." Link said, shaking hands, "It was a great fight."

"Yeah, it was great. I'll face you again someday Link." He turned to leave. Then started walking off.

"In the Pokemon league competition!" Shouted Link, after him, "And next time, I'll win!"

Link felt good about himself that night, as he ended his first day of being a Pokemon trainer in the Pokemon centre. He had made plans to leave CherryGrove City the next day, and to go to Violet City, where there was a Pokemon Gym. But if he couldn't beat a trainer that hadn't been going for even half a day's experience, he doubted that he could beat a battle-hardened Gym Leader. And with that thought, he drifted off into a deep sleep on the couch of the Pokemon centre.


	4. 

Dedication: chapter's dedicated to my mate Sean, who had a nervous breakdown a few months ago but recovered, and he's sti

Dedication: chapter's dedicated to my mate Sean, who had a nervous breakdown a few monthsago but recovered, and he's still the same nice friend that he always was.

JOHOTOJOURNEY Part 4

Story so far: Link, a thirteen year old boy, has just left his home area of New Bark Town to be a Pokemon trainer, he chose a Chickorita as his Pokemon from Professor Elm, the town's leading Pokemon expert. He also caught a Geodude along the way to Cherrygrove City, where he fought and lost his first battle. Not disheartened (That much) He left CherryGrove City, and made his way to Violet City, to battle the Gym Leader.

Link looked behind at CherryGrove City as it faded into the distance, he knew that he was meant to be a wandering Pokemon Trainer, but when that friendly-looking man hitched him a ride on his motorbike, Linkdidn't really mind not walking. He smiled to himself, knowing now that he had the speed advantage over any other new trainers.

Suddenly, the man stopped. He turned around and looked at Link.

"How much money ya got?"

"Well, let's see…" Said Link, "Loads. I've got over $12908659."

The mans eyes lit up, he looked down at Link's wallet. "That's… um… a very good quality wallet sir, I'll buy it!"

"Really? I found it in a bin outside the dump. I thought that it was so rubbish that it even got rejected from there. But if you really want to buy it… $5!"

"DEAL!" Said the man, he shoved Link his $5, grabbed the wallet (still full of money), revved up his bike and drove off, laughing.

Link laughed to himself, he doubted that the wallet it was worth anything, he was so cunning, he cheated the poor guy out of some money. Link grinned and walked off down the road.

One hour later, Link was walking up the road of route 30. Suddenly, the road stopped. Confused, Link looked around. The road just disappeared. Link shrugged and started walking into the wilderness ahead of him. Another hour on, Link found that he was really bored, so he got out his PokeDex and started fiddling with the functions, not looking at where he was going. Just as he had found that he could make the voice go slower just by shaking it, he smashed into a tree.

"Yaa… ahh…. ahh…" He said, slowly sliding down the tree. He jumped to his feet and was about to walk on when he heard something. He turned around and looked at the tree. It was shaking a lot after Link had bumped into it. Leaves were falling off. And it made a large screeching sound. Link blinked in a puzzled fashion, looking at the tree. He thought he saw something moving inside it.

"Aaaiiippp!" A something dropped out of the tree. Link stared at the wriggling thing, its head stuck in the ground. Suddenly, it dawned on him. He flicked open his PokeDex, groaning as he realised that the voice was permanently stuck on 'slow'.

_Aipom…_ His helper said, _the… long… tail… Pokemon… This… Pokemon swings… around… in… trees… at… an… alarming… rate…Its… agility… is… its… main… asset… Not… its… Strength…_

_ _

Link looked at the still wriggling monkey. It didn't look very good, but, as his PokeDex said, it was all speed, not strength. He knew that it would be useful.

"Go! Geodude!" He cried, throwing his Pokeball.

"Duude (Roar)!" The Aipom had finally wriggled out of the ground, and stood, growling, at Link's Pokemon.

"Geodude! Tackle it!" Link shouted. His Geodude launched itself at the Pokemon at a powerful speed. But with ninja-like reactions, the Aipom launched itself over Geodude, then turned around and grinned at it.

"Geodude! Tackle again!" Link yelled. Once again, the Rock Pokemon flew at the Aipom, and, once again, it dodged. Just as Link was about to order it to tackle again, the Aipom ran at Geodude, hopping and swinging on the trees to gain momentum. Link wasn't entirely sure what it was doing, but he grabbed his Pokedex to find out.

_This… Pokemon… is… using… the… move…_

"Rarrgh!" Link roared, and punched his Pokedex

_known as quick attack, the Pokemon uses its own agility to use a tackle at an incredible pace of speed._

_ _

Link grinned, he knew that a punch wasn't the answer to most things, but…

"Aipoooom!" Link turned around, the Aipom was lying on the ground, clutching its head, he looked over at the Geodude, it acted as if a rolled up pellet of paper had hit it. It scratched the place where the Aipom had struck it, and looked forward using its own, gormless stare, as if nothing had happened. Link had this bit covered.

"Go! Pokeball." The Pokeball span towards the Pokemon that had a now almost unbearable headache. The ball hit the Aipom, then hit a tree trunk, them bounced onto the soft earth. It jiggled a bit. Then a bit longer.

Five minutes later, Link was looking at the still shaking Pokeball, with a still very serious look on his face. He was too stupid to realise, however, that the Pokemon was already caught, just shaking in the pain that Geodude had left it in. After a while, though, even that stopped. Link smiled, jumped up in the air, and ran around cheering 'I got Aipom' loudly. His Geodude bounced up and down happily as well.

An hour later, Link reached an open path. He was a lot more happy, now he had his Aipom, he felt lucky. Lucky enough to take out Violet's Gym Leader. He stopped. Ahead of him, a girl was standing in front of a sign. Link walked up to him

"Hi."

"yo."

"So… um… what does the sign say?" Link asked.

"Route 36, leading onto Violet City." The girl Said.

"Thanks." Said Link, and turned to go.

"HOLD IT!"

Link turned around nervously, "Yeah?"

"You're a trainer?"

"Yes."

"Rookie?"

"Sort of, yeah."

"Same here." The girl said, her eye glinting. "I challenge you to a match!"

"OK, I accept." Said Link, desperate to try out his new Pokemon.

"2V2 then. Let's go!" The girl walked into an open field. Link followed her, he got his first Pokeball ready.

"GO! Aipom!" He threw his Pokeball.

"Attack! Unown!" She threw hers. Something burst out. Link gasped.

Whatever it was, it HAD to be rare. It looked strange, a bit like an '8' made out of black tubes with a large spot for an eye.

"Wow!" Said Link, where'd you get that?

"From the ruins of Alph outside Violet City." The girl replied, "Its really rare, but is a weak little thing and I'm only using it to show it off." Link fumbled for his PokeDex.

_Unown, the Symbol Pokemon. This Pokemon comes in many different shapes and sizes. They resemble the Hieroglyphics on the wall of the ancient ruins of Alph. Scientists believe that there is a Link._

_ _

Link was amazed at this, how could a newbie like that kid, grab a Pokemon like this? He knew, however, that it would be a victory to be remembered, if he could win.

"Aipom!" He shouted, "Use quick attack!" His Pokemon jumped back, then launched itself at the Unown with incredible speed.

"Unown!" The girl shouted, "Use your hidden power atta…" She stopped abruptly, as the Unown started spinning around in a confused way, before starting to fade in and out. Link smiled, he could see that, despite its agility being its key, his Aipom could still strike with skill and power. He flashed a thumbs-up sign at his Pokemon. It grinned and bounced up and down.

"Return, Unown!" The girl shouted, pulling back the Pokemon that seemed to be disintegrating and forming up again in its pain. Link grinned.

"Giving up… er… Miss… er…"

"Jo Ashburn." The girl replied. She readied another Pokeball, and flung it with a shout of. "Go! Spinerak!" She threw her Pokeball, once again, Link used his PokeDex on the Pokemon that looked a lot like a spider.

_Spinerak, the stringspit Pokemon. This Pokemon uses its long legs and ability to spit a form substance that forms a web for it to live in to a great effect, however, it is small and lacks the strength of its evolved form, Ariados._

_ _

"Spinerak! Use your poison sting!" Shouted Jo. Immediately, the Spider tensed and let loose a shower of poisonous barbs at Aipom.It was inexperienced and its aim wasn't steady, but one needle buried itself into Aipom's arm. It screeched, and started running around in a circle.

"Aipom return." Link groaned, calling back his new Pokemon. He quickly decided who would go next.

"Go Geodude!" He yelled, calling out his final Pokemon. The rock looked down at the Spinerak.

"Poison sting again Spinerak!" Jo shouted. Once again, the needles flew out of the large spike in the middle of the Spinerak's forehead.

"Geodude! Defence curl now!" Link shouted. Geodude gripped its body, clunked to the ground, and closed its eyes. The needles bounced off him as if he was, well, a rock.

"OK Geodude." Link smiled, "Tackle it!"

"Duuuuude (Rargh!)" Shouted Geodude, it launched itself up at the spinerak, the force of the blow made Spinerak fly back, rolling, and collide with a tree.

"No!" Jo yelled, "Spinerak, return!"

Link half smiled, despite not wanting to show emotion, he was overjoyed. After losing one, he had won his first Pokemon battle. He called back his Geodude.

"This trail leads to Violet City." Jo said, later, pointing to the path ahead. "But watch out, the Gym Leader there's tough."

Link nodded. He thought that he could beat the Gym Leader, but deep down inside, he knew that somebody that had been a Pokemon trainer for just twenty eight hours couldn't hope to beat a champion that had been training for years. He then shook his head hard, that wasn't the optimistic thinking that his Mum had often told him to do. He had to think positively. He said goodbye to Jo. Checked that he had his Pokemon, and set off down the dusty road of Route 36.

End of part 4


	5. 

Dedication: Um… dunno…

Dedication: This fic is dedicated to my best football (soccer) team - Arsenal, who play Liverpool on the FA Cup (Biggest English Soccer tournament and the oldest sports tournament in the world) final today . I hope they win.

Disclaimer: Wish I could, but I don't own Pokemon.I do not work with Nintendo or Game Freak. I'm just a simple author.

JOHOTOJOURNEY Part 4 – Fighting Falcon

Story so far: Link, a thirteen year old boy, has just left his home area of New Bark Town to be a Pokemon trainer, he chose a Chickorita as his Pokemon from Professor Elm, the town's leading Pokemon expert. He also caught a Geodude along the way to Cherrygrove City, where he fought and lost his first battle. Not disheartened (That much) He left CherryGrove City, and made his way to Violet City. On the way, he caught the monkey-like Aipom, and won his first trainer match.

Link groaned. For hours, he had trudged along the dry, lonely dirt path that was route 36. He felt bored and tired. violet City wasn't in sight, so, once again, out of his boredom, Link fiddled around with his Pokemon database – his PokeDex. He found that if he bashed it against a tree, the voice sped up and got really fast and high. He laughed as his PokeDex described the power of the move 'Zap Cannon' in a tiny little Chipmunk voice. Just as he discovered that the colours on the screen went inverted when he pushed sand through the speaker holes, something happened.

As usual, it was something bad. Bad things always happened to Link. He was naturally unlucky and naturally stupid. In this case, Link fell down a hole. Just when he thought that things couldn't get worse, the hole set off a net inside it, springing up and leaving Link dangling from a tree. Link couldn't see any way of getting out, so he carried on messing up his expensive PokeDex.

Just as Link realised that the power turned off when you dropped it from the height that he was onto a rock below, someone walked to where the net was and looked up at Link.

"Hi."

"Hi there." Said Link. "Hey, d'ya think that you could hand me up that PokeDex? Its getting a little boring." As usual, Link was acting stupid. He didn't seem to realise that he could ask the guy to help him down.

"OK." Said the person. He looked like a teenager, with flat hair that covered some of his face. "But first, you have to tell me what your doing up there in my trap."

"I fell into the nearby hole." Said Link. "So you set it!"

"Yeah, but to catch bird Pokemon, not wannabe Pokemon Trainers. Get down now."

"I can't. I'm stuck."

"Oh, yeah." Said the boy. "I can help. Go Pidgey!" He threw a Pokeball, and a Pidgey burst out of it.

"Pidgey." He said, "Help this little kid down. Cut the ropes!"

"Pidgeeey!" The Bird cheeped. It whizzed up to Link and cut the net with its sharp beak easily.

"WOAHHH!…….SMACK!" Link hit the ground with a massive thump. Groaning, he got up.

"What the hell where you doing?" Snarled the boy.

"Well," Said Link, "I was hanging up there with my PokeDe…"

"OK, OK, I get it." Said the teenager irritably, "Damn, that's annoying though. Took me too long to set that thing up."

"Wasn't my fault," Link said defendingly.

"Well… You be more careful!" And with that, the boy stormed off towards Violet City. After a while, Link got up and followed the path that he took that led to the massive place.

"Wow." Link murmured to himself. This City didn't seen as tall as CherryGrove City, but there was a lot more of it. Everywhere he looked, there were houses and other buildings. His Pokemon were slightly hurt and slightly tired, so he figured that he'd have to find the Pokemon centre quick. Link opened the massive fold-out booklet that read; "Violet City map: The easy, no-stress way to navigate this great historical area."

An hour later, Link felt stressed. He blamed that stupid map. He also blamed it for the black eye and the large bruise in the side of his face. This was probably due to the fact that the map was too large. He had folded it all out, and, due to the fact that it was two metres by two metres when fully folded, the wind blew it away, as Link chased it, he realised that it had blown in the face of a well-built man. Problem was, he was driving a very expensive car (A Zapdos make 1.3, Poke equivalent of a Ferrari). So the man just jumped clear before it smashed into a wall. He got up and walked over to Link. Link grinned sheepishly up to him, before being knocked out as the man delivered a hard swipe to the left of Link's face, knocking two teeth out. The next thing he knew, he was inside the Pokemon Centre, being bandaged up by a nurse Joy.

"And when I'm finished," Said the Nurse Joy, "I'll have a look at your Pokemon."

Once again. Link sat down in the Pokecentre lounges, waiting for his Pokemon to be healed by the army of Nurse Joys. He leant back, once again, to eavesdrop on the conversation behind him.

_"Stupid kid, did he have any idea how long that trap took me to set?"_

_"How old did he look?"_

_"Dunno, under fifteen, I should say, if he was here now, I'd challenge him."_

_"C'mon Falkner, he's young, inexperienced, you'd thrash him and you know it."_

_"I dunno… Ever since that kid from Pallet town came along and beat me…"_

_"He was an experienced trainer, with a Pikachu, who's electric… he had it easy."_

_"But I'm the Gym leader."_

_"So? He was good. Anyway, the kid you just saw was no more than a wannabe."_

_"Yeah… I guess he'd be crushed by me…"_

_"You don't sound confident."_

_"Well, I've never been beaten that badly before…"_

_"Ahh, it's time to get back to the Gym anyway. Come on."_

_ _

The conversation stopped. Link once again leaned forward as two teenage boys got up and walked off. Link wondered who they were. He shrugged and leaned back to hear the next conversation by two old ladies who had just taken the boys' seats. Something about the price of cheese…

_Ding Dong! _"Could Link please collect his Pokemon." The voice rang over the loudspeaker. Link got up, collected his Pokemon, and walked over to the information desk.

"Um… 'Scuse me," He said, "But where's the Violet City Pokemon Gym?"

The man at the desk looked down at him and laughed.

"What? Your going to challenge Falkner?"

Link nodded.

"You?"

"Yeah."

The man laughed. "Well, you have fun playing Pokemon. You'll find the Gym on the opposite side of the street."

"Thanks." Link walked off. Glowing from the embarrassment of the man who was still laughing at him.

In a deliberately dramatic pose. Link frowned and looked seriously at the Gym, which depicted a massive bird. He took a deep breath and walked in.

It was dark inside. No lights were on. As Link walked in, he looked around. A few unfriendly faces leered down at him. Link tried to act tough.

"Where's the Gym Leader?"

"Why d'ya want him?" Snarled one of the trainers.

"I want to challenge him!" Said Link, looking a lot braver than he felt. Ringing laughter was his response. Then, suddenly, he heard a familiar voice.

"Who's that?"

"A little kid, boss." Said one of the trainers, looking around. "A cocky little kid." Suddenly, two of the trainers parted to let the Gym Leader through. Link looked at the Gym Leader, the Gym Leader looked back, They both gasped.

"YOU!" They said simultaneously. Suddenly, the Gym Leader laughed.

"Haha.. you! Do YOU want to challenge ME?"

"Yeah!" Said Link in a confused voice, "Why else would I be here?"

"Cocky little guy aren't you?" Sneered the Leader, "I'm Falkner. Gym Leader of Violet City Official Pokemon Gym."

"I'm Link." Said Link.

"Well, I'm bored of trainers right now, so let's get this over with. Two on two battle!" He turned around and yelled. "Lights!" Suddenly, the Gym was lit up by a number of lights. Revealing a Pokemon playing surface. At each end was a podium. Falkner walked over to the far end, and climbed up. Link did likewise.

"OK Link!" Shouted Falkner, "Two Pokemon. Let the match begin!"

"GO! Aipom!" Shouted Link. The Pokemon jumped out of its Pokeball and started bouncing around with that annoying grin.

"Pidgey! I choose you!" Falkner threw his Pokeball, and his pidgey (The one that cut Link down) jumped out with a squawk.

"Aipom!" Shouted Link "Quick attack now!"

"Aipoooom! (OK Link)" Using its tail as momentum, Link's newest Pokemon ran back for a run up, then launched itself at the Pidgey with incredible speed. All anyone could see was a large blur.

"Pidgey." Falkner said confidently, "Sand attack."

"PIDGEY!" Yelled his Pidgey, it flapped its wings rapidly, making a massive cloud of sand. With a nod from Falkner, it sent the sand flying towards Aipom with a massive flap. The sand hit Aipom, but it still jumped at Pidgey. However, it couldn't see a thing as the sand had clogged up its eyes . The Pidgey fell to the floor, dazed, and Aipom continued to hop around madly.

"Damn!" Falkner cursed, "Pidgey, return!"

"Aipom! Return!" Said Link in a happy way. Aipom was returned, the sand in its eyes was left. It floated down and mixed in with the rest of the sand on the pitch.

Link pleased. Even if he lost now, he'd know that he'd have a chance in the future, as he'd only been going for three days, and already, he had done this. He got his next Pokeball.

"Geodude! GO!" He shouted.

"Pidgeotto! Attack!" Falkner threw his Pokeball.

"Geodude! Rock throw now!" Shouted Link.

"Geodude! (ROAR)" Link watched in amazement as his Geodude reached inside its mouth and pulled out a large stone. It was thrown at the Pidgeotto at immense speed. But, with lightning sharp reflexes, the Bird Pokemon dodged the projectile. The rock smashed into the wall, leaving a massive crater.

"Again! Rock throw!" Shouted Link.

The air was thick with flying rocks. Geodude had learnt how to do them two at a time, but, each time, the Pidgeotto dodged them.

"Pidgeotto!" Shouted Falkner, "Gust!"

The Pidgeotto screeched loudly and created a massive spiral wind. It zoomed towards Geodude. Dust clouded up Link's vision. It seemed like hell. Every so often, he heard shouts and squawks. He tried to waft away the dust with his hands. No use. Finally, five minutes later, the cloud subsided. Link peeped out.

It was like a battle zone. Dust everywhere. But he realised with joy that wind and sand didn't bother his Geodude in the slightest. He watched as it took a massive rock out of its mouth, took one final look at the completely tired out Pidgeotto. And span around. And around, and around, until he it was just one massive blur, it then hurled the rock at a mega speed. It was accurate. The Pidgeotto was hit by it. It never stood a chance.

Ten minutes later. Falkner reluctantly shook hands with Link.

"Geez, beaten by another kid." He moaned, "Ah well, it was a good match Link. Here, take this Zephybadge. It proves that you beat me." He handed Link a small badge that looked like a pair of wings. Link grinned.

An hour later, Link was walking out of Violet City, somebody had recommended to him that he went to the ruins of Alph, as it had rumours of rare Pokemon. He sighed as he walked on. He felt good that day, with that badge pinned to him, he felt confident that seven more would join them.

END OF PART 5


	6. Action in Alph

Disclaimer: Wish I could, but I don't own Pokemon

Dedication: Once again, this fic is dedicated to Arsenal, my best football (soccer to Americans) team. Who lost 2-1 to Liverpool in the F.A. Cup final. Ah well, better luck next time lads.

Disclaimer: Wish I could, but I don't own Pokemon.I do not work with Nintendo or Game Freak. I'm just a simple author.

Authors included in this chapter: 'Crazy'. If you want to be included, simply leave your trainer name, and a list of any Pokemon you have in a review of this chapter(review the fic too though) also leave your gender. I use this way to make unique trainers. Thanks. Remember, your help could make this fic series a lot better. Crazy reviewed chapter 5, so is now included in chapter 6.

JOHOTO JOURNEY Part 6 – Action in Alph

Story so far: Link, a thirteen year old boy, has just left his home area of New Bark Town to be a Pokemon trainer, he chose a Chickorita as his Pokemon from Professor Elm, the town's leading Pokemon expert. He also caught a Geodude along the way to Cherrygrove City, where he fought and lost his first battle. Not disheartened (That much) He left CherryGrove City, and made his way to Violet City. On the way, he caught the monkey-like Aipom, and won his first trainer match. Then on, he went to Violet City, and beat Falkner, the Gym Leader in a lucky break.

Link sat down and sipped his PokePop (poplar soft drink), and looked around him. He was in the guard post that bordered Violet City and the mysterious Ruins of Alph. As the ruins were a big tourist attraction, the post got a lot of passers-by, so a café was set up inside it. Link was there right now, attempting to make plans for his trip to the ruins. He had heard that rare Pokemon lived there, there were legends of mysterious Unowns – Symbol Pokemon that symbolised letters of the Alphabet. Link wondered what they looked like. As usual, he alone was proving that he probably wasn't human, as humans are meant to be the most intelligent species around, and he was anything but intelligent. He forgot that he had faced an Unown himself a just two days ago. And beat it. He sighed, and got up, and went past the cheerful guard who kept saying 'Hi guy! Did you visit the ruins of Alph?' (See Pokemon gold/silver). As he went up to the door. Someone blocked it. Link looked, and saw a trainer that looked about his age. He tried to pass, but the trainer blocked him, Link looked up.

"What?" He said.

"I don't want to let you out just yet." Smiled the trainer. It wasn't a sadistic smile, more of a friendly, joking one.

"Why's that?"

"You're a trainer?"

"Guess so."

"What's your name?"

"Call me Link."

"Really? Call me Crazy."

This seemed strange to Link, the trainer seemed to want to be called crazy. People said to Link that he was crazy, but he never admitted it.

"OK. You're crazy."

The trainer seemed to get annoyed at this. "NO! Crazy! My name! CRAZY! C-R-A-Z-Y!"

"OK. So your _name's_ Crazy."

"Yes!"

"But… You're not actually crazy?"

"Um… Er…" Link was so stupid that he even confused Crazy. "Um… Well… Ah SHADDUP! My _name_ is crazy. _I_ am sane though. You're so stupid! All I wanted to do was to challenge someone to a Pokemon battle, and I end up with some guy who can't understand anything. Well, smart-boy understand this! I challenge you to a 2V2 Pokemon battle!"

"Well then…" Said Link, "I accept."

"Good." They both walked out, Link still had a question.

"You did say that you _weren't_ crazy, right?"

Crazy glared at him. Link shut up until they got to a large area with rocks jutting out of the dirt. This was where the match would be. As usual, Link took up his space opposite Crazy, he readied his first Pokemon.

"Chickorita! Go!"

"Larvitar! I choose you!" Crazy's pokeball opened, and out came a Pokemon that Link hadn't seen before, he took out his PokeDex (which had just been repaired after he found out that if you drop it into a glass of water, the screen goes black).

_Larvitar, the Rock Skin Pokemon. The Pokemon feeds mainly on soil, after it has eaten a mountain of dirt, it will fall asleep and grow into its evolved form – Pupitar._

_ _

Crazy wasn't wasting any time. "Larvitar! Sandstorm now!"

"Larrrrr!" Growled the Larvitar. Suddenly, sand shot out of the ground and whirled around in a raging storm around Chickorita. The leaf Pokemon closed its eyes tight shut as the razor-sharp sand lashed around it. Link leaned around the sandstorm and saw the Larvitar, standing still, a concentrated look in its eyes but otherwise no sign of pain. It was well trained

_ _

The storm subsided, Link looked at his Chikorita. It seemed to be just hanging on to itself, even Link could realise that it had gone through an ordeal.

"Chikorita!" He yelled, "Razor-Leaf now!"

Panting, Chikorita got to its feet. Link crossed his fingers, praying for a reaction. It was no use. Nothing was happening. Chikorita was trying as hard as it could. Link could see the effort in its eyes. The match seemed to come to a slight halt. Link, Crazy and even Larvitar were looking, waiting for its final reaction.Link sweated, Chikorita took a deep breath and tried one last time…

"Chi… Ko… RRITA!" Something was happening. But it didn't look like razor-leaf. It was something… else. A white light enveloped Chikorita, it started to grow. Its form changed. The seed-like necklace that it had turned into sharp leaves, the leaf on its head grew to be massive, with a large notch in it. It got less fat, and more powerfully-built. Its mouth got larger, so did its tail, it grew a neck. Suddenly, the growing stopped.

"Bayyy Leeef! (Wow, what a strange feeling)" Link gasped, he fumbled for his PokeDex, had it really evolved?

_Bayleef, the Leaf Pokemon. This evolved form of Chikorita has leaves which are valued highly as medicine. Unlike Chikorita, it is manoeuvrable, and its unique attack – Synthesis, catches the sun's rays and converts it into life energy._

_ _

__"This can't be happening." Crazy murmured in disbelief. "Quickly Larvitar! Rock slide!"

"Larvitar!" Larvitar's skin seemed to crumble, although the Pokemon still seemed intact, and the discharged rocks rolled towards Bayleef at a quick pace.

"This time, nothing'll stop us!" Link shouted, "Bayleef, Razor-Leaf!"

"Bayleef (OK Link)!" The evolution process didn't seem to affect Bayleef. Its strength was back. It shook its head violently and leaves seemed to peel away from the ones on its neck, although its neck seemed to be intact. It shot the flurry of organic knives towards the Larvitar, slicing up the rocks that were bearing down on Link's Pokemon, and whizzed over, under, and what looked like through the rock-hard Larvitar. The Larvitar stumbled, and collapsed. Crazy returned it.

"Impressive Link." Crazy said, "But, even evolved, that Pokemon is still a plant. And plants burn. Go! Houndour!" Link, once again, took out his long-suffering Pokedex.

_Houndour, the Dark Pokemon. These Pokemon are very strategic, co-ordinating their attacks with growls of communication that only they can understand._

_ _

"Houndour! Flamethrower!"

"Dourrr…" The Houndour growled and took a deep breath and blew massive out a blast of fire, which passed through Bayleef. Evolved or not, Crazy was right. It was still a plant and plants burn." Bayleef collapsed. Link winced, his main Pokemon had been overcome by fire before (see chapter 3). He recalled it and armed his last Pokeball.

"Geodude! Go!" He threw his Pokeball and the rock burst out.

"A Geodude? That's no problem." Crazy smiled. "Houndour! Crunch attack!"

The Houndour opened its mouth. Link gasped. Loads of Shiny, pointy teeth decorated its jaws. With incredible speed, it lunged at Geodude. Link began to panic. He looked around.

"Geodude! Take cover!" He pointed to a nearby rock jutting out of the dirt. With a pretty good speed itself, Geodude, flew behind the rock. It opened it mouth, reached in, and took out a shiny rock. Link smiled. Even without telling it too, his Geodude knew that it should do rock throw. It got ready to slam the rock into the face of the Houndour when it was forced to go around the rock. Link smiled. But during this he forgot about the Houndour.

_Crunch!_ Link heard something.

_Crunch!_

Link started to panic. What was that sound? He looked around, and where was that Houndour? His Geodude looked terrified.

_Crunch!_

Link suddenly realised why his Pokemon was scared. Instead of going around the rock, the Houndour had simply used its crunch attack to bite its way through. Link gazed in terror as the Dark Pokemon bit through the rock and used its jaws to throw it aside like it was nothing. The next thing he knew, the Pokemon had got its way through the five metres of the boulder. With ninja-like speed, it opened its still shining jaws and lunged at Geodude. Link closed his eyes tight shut and called back his Pokemon before his Geodude had to go through intensive care at the Pokemon centre for a week. Then he realised it. Once again, he had lost.

The two trainers shook hands and smiled at each other. Link had found out that Crazy was a really nice person. And he liked the trainer, despite losing, also, he got a Bayleef. Then, suddenly, he realised. He had forgotten to visit the Ruins themselves. He shrugged, said 'bye to Crazy, and walked back through the guard post, the guard beamed at him.

"Hi guy! Did you visit the Ruins of…"

"Shaddup!"

END OF PART 6


	7. The Land Serpent in Union Cave

Dedication: This chapter has to be dedicated to the Japanese guy who invented Pokemon, without him, this fic wouldn't be here.

Disclaimer: Wish I could, but I don't own Pokemon.I do not work with Nintendo or Game Freak. I'm just a simple author.

Remember: If you're British and over 18 (that only leaves a few) remember to vote Tony Blair! (I'm English, but I'm not 18, so I can't vote)

Note: I'm pleased to say that the fic series has so far got a review ratio of about 2.83 reviews per chapter.

Authors included in this chapter: Kazeno. If you want to be included, simply leave your trainer name, and a list of any Pokemon you have in a review of this chapter (review the fic too though) also leave your gender. I use this way to make unique trainers. Thanks. Kazeno reviewed chapter 6 (as Raiji) so is included in this chapter. Remember, your help could make this fic series a lot better. If you review this chapter, chances are you'll be included in chapter 8.

JOHOTO JOURNEY Part 7 – The land serpent in Union Cave

Story so far: Link, a thirteen year old boy, has just left his home area of New Bark Town to be a Pokemon trainer, he chose a Chickorita as his Pokemon from Professor Elm, the town's leading Pokemon expert. He also caught a Geodude along the way to Cherrygrove City, where he fought and lost his first battle. Not disheartened (That much) He left CherryGrove City, and made his way to Violet City. On the way, he caught the monkey-like Aipom, and won his first trainer match. Then on, he went to Violet City, and beat Falkner, the Gym Leader in a lucky break. Then, in the ruins of Alph, he fought Crazy, a talented young trainer, although he lost, his Chikorita evolved into Bayleef.

Lost. Always lost. Once again, Link found himself lost. The map on his PokeGear told him that he was in route 32, but that wasn't any help to him, as Link couldn't read maps. However, he knew that he had to travel to Union Cave in order to get to the next Gym, the one in Azalea Town.

As he walked, he thought back to the battle he had earlier that day. It was against some little kid called John. It was a quick one on one match. John chose his Rattata. Link chose his Aipom. Link's Pokemon walked up to it, kicked it once in the face, and the Rat fainted, it was that weak. Toa normal trainer, this victory would've been a good thing. But not to Link. He was stupid. As the Rattata was so weak, he momentarily thought that it was a wild Pokemon, and threw a Pokeball at it, trying to catch it. That was stupid. He was fined $5 by a wandering member of the PokePolice, and narrowly avoided a criminal record for Pokemon theft. But that was all over now. Link tried to put that behind him. He stared blankly at the ground for a while as he walked. When was he ever going to get to Union Cave? When was he going to… SMACK!

Link wasn't looking where he was going, so he smashed into a large rock that was in his way. He got up, groaning. This wasn't his day. Then he remembered. It NEVER was his day. First he was fined for a crime he didn't commit, then he got lost, then he bumped into a rock. He still couldn't find Union Cave. He angrily shoved past a sign that was by the rock that read 'Union cave, North entrance.' He noticed that the rock that he hit had a hole leading underground, so he decided to walk in, maybe he'd catch a new Pokemon. As soon as he walked in, his PokeGear began to beep. Link looked down. It seemed to say that he had just entered Union Cave. He shrugged. Maybe it was his day after all. He descended down into the cave.

Strangely enough, it wasn't that dark. He noticed that a flickering light lit up the Cave. He faintly heard three different Pokemon roars of concentration in the distance. So he set off in the direction of the noise.

An hour later, Link was bored. Again. The trail was still going, and the fait roars seemed a bit less faint. He could hear a few… _"Amphaar!" "Kiiiid!" "Raaaaaiiiii!" _

__Link forgot about the noises, and took out his PokeDex. He found out an interesting fact. If you block up the speakers with chewing gum, smoke starts coming out of the side of it.

Just as he found out that if you take out the chewing gum, and blow into the speakers, the whole thing turns static and smells of burning plastic, something bit him.

"YYEEOOWW!" Link stated hopping around in agony. He looked down at the source of the pain. It seemed to be a Pokemon. Link flipped open his PokeDex. The fold out hinges collapsed and it stared falling apart.

"DAMN!" Link groaned. "Hey! Um… Excuse me, but could you wait a little while? Thanks."

Five minutes later, Link repaired his PokeDex. But, despite his order, the Pokemon had slowly slithered away from him. But it was quite slow, so it had only travelled five metres. Link got out his repaired Pokedex.

_Dunsparse. The land-serpent Pokemon. This Pokemon is slow, but very sure of its movements. It is thought to be related to Ekans, due to the way in which it looks, and caterpie, as it moves in the same way, and can climb trees._

_ _

Link didn't think that it looked much like a snake. It seemed to have a bit of a dopey look its mouth hung open, and it was really fat. But it did have that barb on its tail. Link knew the drill.

"Geodude! Go!" He threw his Pokeball.

"Geodude (haha)!" He Geodude roared.

"OK Geodude!" Link yelled, "Rock throw now!"

"DUDE (OK)!" Geodude reached inside its mouth, and withdrew a large rock. At a massive speed, it was thrown at the Dunsparse. However, as it the rock almost made contact, the Dunsparse used its rapid spin attack. Its tail whipped around and smashed the rock up.

"Wow." Link murmured. "Again!"

"Dude! (OK)" More rocks hurtled towards the Dunsparse. More and more rock were disintegrated before Links eyes. He looked at Geodude. Taking out its innards seemed to make it loose energy, and it would be another few hours before it generated more rocks.

"Geodude! Tackle!"

"GEO (fine)!" The rock hurled itself at the Dunsparse. Link winced, waiting for the rapid spin. But, to his surprise, the Dunsparse seemed to have gone to sleep. It lay there, snoring, as Geodude careered into it, and stared smashing it on the head with its fist. Link blinked in disbelief. Without thinking, he drew his PokeBall and threw it with all of his strength. It hit the Dunsparse. As it was asleep, the ball didn't even shake, it just lay there. Link picked it up.

"YEAH! I DID IT! I GOT DUNSPARSE!" He started bouncing around, cheering. Suddenly, once again, he heard the noise. Louder now.

_"Phhaaaros!" "Elekid!" "Chuuuu!"_

Link panicked and started to run around in a circle. He bumped into someone.

"HEY!"

Link looked up. It was a girl. She looked pretty annoyed. Following her were three different electric Pokemon. An Ampharos, a Raichu, and an Elekid. All of the, seemed concentrated on creating light that flickered around the wall.

"Sorry." Said Link, getting to his feet.

"Why the hell are you wandering around like this with no light?"

"There already is light." Said Link.

"Yeah." Said the girl, "And what would you do if I wasn't here?"

"Dunno."

"How long have you been a trainer for?"

"About a week." Link replied.

The girl caught sight of his badge. "A week and you defeated Falkner? With no electric Pokemon?"

"I had my Geodude."

"Yeah. Well, you probably got lucky."

"No I didn't! It was pure skill!"

"Prove it! I challenge you to a one on one match!

Link accepted the challenge. But he wasn't sure who he was going to use. He took all four of his PokeBalls, closed his eyes, and picked one at random.

The girl, (who called herself Kazeno) got her Pokeball, and threw it with a shout of 'Go! Quilava!"

"Go! Who-ever-you-are"! Shouted Link.

The fire Pokemon burst out of its Pokeball. And Dunsparse burst out of Link's.

Kazeno laughed, "So, you have a Gym Leader beating Geodude, but you use a _Dunsparse_?"

"I didn't know who it was." Link yelled back angrily. "Dunsparse! Rage!"

"Dun.. Dun… Sparse! (What? Well, ok.)" Dunsparse started flipping around madly, then it hopped towards the Quilava, shaking its head angrily.

"Quilava. Flame wheel." Kazeno said, confidently.

The Quilava tensed its body, and flames shot up around it. It spat a massive rolling wheel of fire towards Dunsparse.

Dunsparse stopped when it saw the fire. It panicked, and started hopping around even more. Suddenly, as the flame nearly hit it, Dunsparse hit its head on a rock and fell asleep. Snoring loudly.

Link ran over to the Snake and tried to wake it up. He then realised that he was about to be flash-fried by the advancing fire. He jumped out of the way, just as it passed over Dunsparse. He looked around. Despite looking a bit cooked, Dunsparse was still sleeping soundly. But the match was still lost. Again. So far, he had won three and lost three. Seemed even.

The two trainers shook hands.

"Nice one Link." Kazeno smiled, "It was a good fight. Next time I see you, you'd better be ready."

"Yeah." Was all Link could say. He was quite preoccupied. He wanted to be the world's best Pokemon master, but instead, with his equal number of wins and losses, he seemed painfully average. But as he left Union Cave, and saw Azalea Town up ahead, you learn from your mistakes, and given time, he would rise above others. He felt God-like, standing on a cliff above Azalea Town. Like nothing would make him fall.

"WOAH!" Link tripped and fell down the cliff, bumping every part of his body on the rocks, before landing head first in the soft sand below and getting his head stuck in it.

END OF PART 7


	8. A bug's life

Dedication: This fic is dedicated to my email buddy Ayla, always someone to talk to.

Disclaimer: Wish I could, but I don't own Pokemon.I do not work with Nintendo or Game Freak. I'm just a simple author.

Quick note: No author trainers in this chapter, but I'm planning LOADS in the next one, which is good cos there's a long waiting list (I even have one from a year back who reviewed a former fic), if you want to feature in this fic, then simply leave your trainer name, Pokemon, and gender and you'll be added to the list. This continuation policy is used to create more original ideas and has even been used by Sensei, who's new trainer fic was dubbed 'the best' 'by total reviewer'. Anyway, sorry to those on the list but rest assured, you'll be there next time.

Other note: I'd just like to offer my condolences to the Americans after Tuesday's attack. Sorry.

JOHOTO JOURNEY Part 8 – A Bug's life

Story so far: Link, a thirteen year old boy, has just left his home area of New Bark Town to be a Pokemon trainer, he chose a

Chickorita as his Pokemon from Professor Elm, the town's leading Pokemon expert. He also caught a Geodude along the way

to Cherrygrove City, where he fought and lost his first battle. Not disheartened (That much) He left CherryGrove City, and

made his way to Violet City. On the way, he caught the monkey-like Aipom, and won his first trainer match. Then on, he went

to Violet City, and beat Falkner, the Gym Leader in a lucky break. Then, in the ruins of Alph, he fought Crazy, although he lost, his Chikorita evolved into Bayleef. Then on, he caught a Dunsparse in the Union Cave, then he travelled to Azalea Town, to battle Bugsy, the Gym Leader.

Darkness. Pitch black darkness. That was all that Link could see after he fell of the cliff. Darkness. Black. Nothing. He couldn't breath either. It was too dark.

"Well," Link thought, "This is it, I'm dead."

'BLAM!', Link suddenly felt a large amount of pain, then, suddenly, he felt something lifting him up, then, he could see light. Daylight. He wasn't dead. Confusing. He looked around at the thing that pulled him up.

It was a gang of toddlers, they couldn't be more that five years old. They were all kicking him. Hard.

"Hey!" Link yelled, "What was that for? Stop it! Your mad!"

"We're mad?" Laughed one of the kids, "You're the one with your head buried in the sand!" All the other toddlers started giggling.

"Yeah… Well… Um…" Link thought of something to say. "Er… YOW!" They had kicked him again, "Why are you doing that?" At this, they stopped. They all huddled together, and started whispering, Link tried to eavesdrop.

_He's got a point, why are we doing that?_

_I dunno, beats me._

_Is it because we're bored?_

_Maybe, are you bored?_

_No._

_That's 'cos we were kicking him, were we bored before that?_

_Maybe._

_Not too sure._

_I blame Bugsy._

_Why?_

_Don't ask me, I just blame him, that's all._

_Yeah, he kicked us out of the Gym._

_Not fair._

_Let's go!_

And with that, the gang ran off, leaving Link on his own in the sand. He got up, and walked to Azalea Town. Then he got bored, he ran.

Half an hour later, Link had found out something new. If you bury a Pokedex, then pour water all over the soil, it all short circuits and the top of it explodes. He smiled at that, then gasped as he looked up. Azalea Town. It was a beautiful place, little white houses and bright green trees were every where. Smoke billowed out of a chimney that was on a house that read 'charcoal burner', In the distance, Link saw the Azalea Town Gym, it seemed to resemble a bug of some kind. Link laughed with joy and started sprinting towards it. This was great, he had never felt so good in all his… SMACK!

Link had bumped into something, all he saw was a black top with a purple 'R' on it. The wearer looked down at Link and snarled.

"Damn kid! Look where your going!"

He was a lanky young man with five days stubble, he held a whip in one hand, in the other, a large knife. Link gulped. "Don't kill me. Don't kill me!" He stuttered. The man growled.

"Why would I want to waste any energy killing you?" And with that, he strutted off towards a large cave that read 'Slowpoke hole'. Link got to his feet. All around the cave were black shapes. On top of the cave, a large flag fluttered that read, simply 'R'. Beside it, a black Chinhook transport helicopter was landing, all crammed full of men in black suits.

"Strange, must be a load of French tourists." Link thought out load. He shrugged, and set off into Azalea Town.

He was right, Azalea Town was a beautiful place, everything was peaceful. As Link walked through the streets, Link saw more of those French tourists, those people in black with 'R's on them. Must be a popular place, he thought, and set off towards the Gym. After bumping into a few more of them and almost getting hit by a car, Link arrived. He took a deep breath, and walked in. His skin tingled with pride as he walked in, he almost felt privileged to be inside a place like this. It was like a giant indoor forest. Right in the centre of it all, a kid that looked a little older than Link was sitting down, scribbling something down in a notebook. Link walked up to him, then tripped on a root growing out of the ground. He smashed into the ground. The boy looked up.

"Oh," He said, "Hi."

"Hi," Link said, "I'm… OW… Looking for the Gym Leader… OWCH… I mean… YOW… Is that you?" His jaw almost seemed dislocated by the fall.

"Yeah. Yeah, it is." Said the boy, getting up. "I'm Bugsy, Gym Leader of Azalea Town." He said formally. "Do you wish to challenge me?"

"Er… Sure, why not?" Link said, not sure why he was in the Gym.

"Good," Said Bugsy, "Two Pokemon then, get ready."

"OK!" Bugsy shouted, once they got ready, "Go! Heracross!" He threw his Pokeball, out jumped a Pokemon that resembled a stag beetle, and that looked strong.

"Dunsparse, GO!" Link threw the Pokeball. The land serpent slithered out.

"Ok, Dunsparse, let's do a rage!" Link shouted. Immediately, the fat snake span around sharply then hopped towards the Heracross as it got close, Dunsparse squashed out then launched itself out at the stag beetle.

"Heracross! Endure! Now! Yes!" Bugsy was bouncing up and down in a very excited way, he was younger than Link but he was a Leader. At his command, the Heracross bent its knees and went into a very kung-fu like brace position. Dunsparse jumped up, and smashed straight into the Pokemon's tucked in arms. It bounced off them and lay on the ground. Still. He had either gone to sleep. Or he was knocked out. Either way, it was time to change.

"Ok Geodude, let's go!" Link threw the Pokeball. The light that burst out formed the shape of the flying rock.

"Dude (hahaha)" Geodude bellowed.

"Heracross!" Bugsy shouted, "Take down now!"

At his command, the bug launched itself at Geodude, his arms outstretched.

"Right Geodude, punch it!" Link cringed. That wasn't technically a move, but, it might work?

It did.

In a very calm way, Geodude just smashed the thing in the face. It fell down, and started twitching.

"Wow." Bugsy said, "I never thought of that. Return." He held out his Pokeball and withdrew the bug. "Um… oh yeah. I choose you! Scyther!"

Another bug jumped out. This one looked more like a preying mantis than a stag beetle. With a blade on each arm, it looked skilled.

Link opened his Pokedex.

_Scyther, _it beeped, _the mantis Pokemon. This Pokemon has a ninja-like speed and an aggressive temperament and it will not hesitate to attack with its twin blades even if not threatened. Its main move is… is… is… 'fizz' 'crack' 'bang!"_

_ _

And with that, his Pokedex, that brand new, hi tech Pokedex, completely exploded.

"Ah well, I can repair it." Link smiled, "Kick it in Geodude!"

Geodude gave him a look of confusion,

"Oh, sorry," Link laughed, "You can't kick, well, then tackle it."

Geodude nodded (As much as flying heads could nod) and flew at the Scyther.

"Well," Bugsy said, "If he punched us, we can kick them! Kick it Scyther!"

At this, the bug Pokemon brought up its leg and smashed Geodude straight in the face. But Geodude was made of rock, he was hard, he was strong, he was…"

"FALLING APART!" Link shouted. "Geodude's falling apart!"

Well, that was a bit of an over-statement. Actually Geodude was lying upside down in the dirt, out cold, but not falling apart.

"No!" Link said, "Nononononononoyesno! Geodude, return now!"

He called back the dazed rock. He looked up at Bugsy, "Best of five?"

Half an hour later, they shook hands. Link had lost a Gym Battle, but that was only to be expected, he would come back and get his Hivebadge when he was half-decent.

Even as Link left the Gym, he felt warm and happy inside, if he carried on using that unconventional method of fighting like the straight out punch. Then he would win all he wanted. Life was good.

At least it was, until he wandered into the cave titled 'slowpoke hole." With emphasis on the 'hole'. And with a name like 'hole', you probably know what happened if Link walked into a cave like that so I don't need to explain.

"WAAAAAAAA!"

End of part eight 


End file.
